Bring me to Life
by Lightsoul14
Summary: Hey erst mal! :D Das ist meine 1.deutsche Shadamy story.  Ich musste alles komplett neu hochladen -.-  Hoffe,es gefällt euch! Hope you like it!
1. Prolog

*Bring me to Life*

Story:

Ihre Leben könnten nicht unterschiedlicher sein.

Während Shadow bereits früh erfahren musste was Schmerz bedeutet,

verlief Amys Kindheit unbeschwert und frei von Sorgen.

Sie verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit ihren Freunden, hatte nie Schwierigkeiten, Anschluss zu finden.

Er war von Anfang an ein Einzelgänger.

Bis auf einige Kämpfe gegen einen gemeinsamen Feind und seinem Versprechen auf Space Kolonie Ark scheint die beiden nichts zu verbinden.

Sie schafft es, an allem etwas positives zu sehen.

Für ihn scheint jegliche Hoffnung auf eine bessere Welt verloren zu sein.

Was also passiert, wenn ihre beiden Welten plötzlich aufeinander treffen?

Prolog:

Shadow:

`Nach all den Jahren,

die mir so finster und endlos erschienen,

war Misstrauen mein ständiger Begleiter geworden.

Doch wen, der meine Vergangenheit kannte, sollte das noch wundern?

Denn wie könnte man vertrauen, wie sollte man noch hoffen?

Wenn einem mit einem Schlag alles genommen wurde, was einem einst wichtig war?

Wenn du dich jeden Tag mit Fragen quälst, in Selbsthass zu ertrinken drohst,

was bringt dir das Leben dann noch?

Daher beschloss ich vor langer Zeit, nur noch auf mich selbst und meine Instinkte zu hören.

Nur wer keine Gefühle gegenüber anderen zeigt, ist unverletzbar.

Scheinbar emotionslos, gleichgültig, unnahbar.

Das ist seit langem mein einziges Dasein, meine eigen Entscheidung.

Und dann kam sie...`


	2. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

„SOOOOONIC!"

Ein blauer Tornado fegte über Station Square und hinterließ den empört aufschreienden Menschen bloß eine dichte Staubwolke. „Tut mir Leid, Leute, hab`s eilig!", rief Sonic the Hedgehog ihnen über die Schulter hinweg zu.

Dann war er auch schon außer Sichtweite.

„SONIC!"

Ein rosa Hedgehogmädchen lief quer über den Platz und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge.

Neben dem großen Brunnen in der Mitte blieb sie schließlich stehen und stützte sich atemlos am Rande ab.

„Warum- muss- er- bloß - so - schnell sein!", keuchte sie und setzte sich hin.

Gedankenverloren strich sie mit dem Zeigefinger über die gefrorene Eisfläche und ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen.

Normalerweise war ihr Durchhaltevermögen größer, doch heute fehlte ihr einfach die nötige Motivation um ihren Helden wie immer stundenlang zu verfolgen.

Manche Leute nannten sie scherzhaft „Stalkerin" oder sogar „besessen", doch Sie war nie groß darauf eingegangen. Sollten die anderen doch sagen, was sie wollten.

Sie selbst hielt sich mehr für eine unverbesserliche Romantikerin.

Ihr Glaube an Liebe und Schicksal war stärker als jegliche Zweifel.

Irgendwann würde Sonic einsehen, dass sie einfach zusammengehörten.

Und dann würde ihr Durchhaltevermögen endlich belohnt werden.

Amy lächelte verträumt und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Ihre Stirnfransen waren viel zu lang, doch Amy störte das nicht.

Sie hatte vor einem Jahr beschlossen, sich die Haare länger wachsen zu lassen, in der Hoffnung, Sonic`s Aufmerksamkeit damit zu erregen.

Nein, sie war nicht besessen, sie war verliebt.

Ein Stück entfernt….

(Shadow)

„Das gibt`s doch nicht…", knurrte ich und wischte mir das Motoröl aus dem Gesicht. Mein ohnehin schon pechschwarzes Fell war über und über mit dem Zeug verschmiert, und ich stank wie ein alter Rasenmäher.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?" Rouge überschlug die Beine und stützte den Kopf auf ihre Hände. „Nein." Sie verdrehte mit gespielter Theatralik die Augen und stieß die Luft zischend auf. Hast du nicht`s Besseres zu tun?", grummelte ich schroff und schraubte zum ungefähr 1000 mal am Motor herum. „Hmmmh, eigentlich schon, aber das hat Zeit", gab sie zurück und kicherte. Anstatt zu antworten verzog ich lediglich das Gesicht. „Schon mal mit auftanken versucht?" Sie grinste. Dieses Mal war ich derjenige der die Augen verdrehte. "So ein Schwachsinn . Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich? Als ob das an so etwas simplen wie….." Mein Blick fiel auf die Tankuhr und ich brach ab…...

Was zur….? Das war jetzt aber nicht wahr, oder?

Rouges´s Grinsen wurde breiter. „Anscheinend für ziemlich blöd."

Ich ignorierte sie geflissentlich und schimpfte bloß leise vor mich hin.


	3. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

(Sonic)

„Hallo Soonic!"

Vor Schreck blieb mir der Bissen, den ich gerade runterschlucken wollte, im Hals stecken, und ich wurde von einem heftigen Hustanfall geschüttelt.

„Tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht so erschrecken!" Amy biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah mir hilflos beim Würgen zu. „Schon- ok.", brachte ich hervor und bedachte meinen Chili Hot Dog, der jetzt am Boden lag, mit einem bedauernden Blick.

„Ähhh….Sonic?" Widerstrebend wandte ich mich Amy zu und trauerte im Stillen weiter um meinen Hot Dog. Sie wippte unruhig auf und ab und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich seufzte. "Ja?" Sie lächelte zaghaft.

„Alsoo…..morgen ist doch dieser Tanzabend, und ich dachte wir…."

Oh. Oh. Was nun? Wenn ich ihr sagte das ich mit einer alten Freundin anstatt mit ihr dahin ging… Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt nur wenig Lust auf einen Fußtritt mitten ins Gesicht, gefolgt von einigen, mindestens doppelt so unangenehmen Hammerschlägen!

„Gehst du mit mir hin?" Sie sah mich hoffnungsvoll an.

Oh Mann. Wie sollte ich es ihr bloß schonend beibringen?

„Ich…" „Ja?" Amy bedeutete mir mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung, weiterzureden. „Ich….muss los!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort zischte ich davon und ließ Amy einfach stehen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich gerade noch wie sie mir einen enttäuschten Blick nachwarf und sich dann langsam umdrehte.

„Och, jetzt komm schon!"

Blaze sah Amy über den Rand ihres Buches hinweg an und seufzte. „Zum allerletzten Mal: ich werde NICHT mit dir zu diesem Tanzabend gehen." „Aber wieso denn nicht? "- Amy schmollte –„alle anderen gehen doch auch hin! Ich will nicht die einzige sein die wie eine alte Jungfer allein zu Hause sitzt, bloß weil ich keinen hab der mit mir hingeht!" Blaze warf ihr einen langen Blick zu und hob eine Augenbraue. „Was?" Amy überlegte kurz. „Oh." Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Nimm`s bitte nicht persönlich."

Blaze verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu.

Amy startete einen weiteren Versuch. „Bitte?"

Ihre Freundin schwieg. „Biiiiitte!" Amy hüpfte auf und ab. " Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, biiiiiiiitteeee!" Blaze legte seufzend ihr Buch weg und lehnte sich zurück. „Warum willst du denn da unbedingt hin wenn dein Sonic gar nicht dort sein wird?" Amy stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Weil ich ihm zeigen will, dass ich auch ohne ihn Spaß haben kann!" Blaze sah nicht überzeugt aus. Schließlich sagte sie: "Na schön,….ich weiß zwar, dass ich es bereuen werde, aber ok. Ich begleite dich."

„Jaaaaaa!" Amy sprang jubelnd auf und umarmte ihre Freundin stürmisch. „Danke! Du wirst schon sehen, das wird ganz toll!" „Wenn du es sagst." Blaze rang sich ein Lächeln für sie ab. „Silver ist bestimmt auch da." Amy zwinkerte ihr kichernd zu und erntete dafür einen Rippenstoß.

Shadow:

„So geht das nicht weiter!"

Rouge nahm mir den Schraubenschlüssel aus der Hand und pfefferte ihn zurück in die Werkzeugkiste. Ich warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. „Hast du eigentlich auch noch was anderes zu tun als an deinem Motorrad rumzubasteln?" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?" Ohne groß auf sie zu achten setzte ich meine Arbeit fort. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Such dir ein Hobby!" „Das hier ist mein Hobby", gab ich zurück. „Du kannst doch nicht immer nur das gleiche machen! Wer von uns beiden hier bezeichnet sich denn immer selbst als die Ultimate Lifeform?" Ich warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu. Sie überging meine Reaktion und redete weiterhin auf mich ein. „Also verhalt dich gefälligst auch so!

Verdammt, Shadow. Bist du es nicht langsam leid immer den einsamen Wolf zu spielen?" Ich stand langsam auf und sah sie eine Weile schweigend an.

Sie erwiderte meinen Blick abwartend. „Jeder lebt sein Leben so, wie er es für richtig hält." „Aber…" „Das Gespräch ist hiermit beendet." Ich ging zur Tür, hielt einen Moment inne, und warf sie dann mit einem lauten Knall hinter mir zu.


	4. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Amy fröstelte und schlang die Arme um ihren Körper. Schneeflocken landeten in ihrem schulterlangen Haar und bedeckten es mit einer hauchdünnen Schicht funkelnder Eiskristalle. Sie stellte den Kragen ihres knielangen Trench Coats auf und zog den Kopf ein. Es war verdammt kalt für Anfang November, dichte Wolken verdüsterten den Himmel. Schnellen Schrittes ließ sie den Häuserblock, in dem sich Blaze Wohnung befand, hinter sich und wollte einfach nur so bald es ging aus der Kälte raus. In Gedanken versunken bog sie um die nächste Ecke und prallte mit voller Wucht gegen etwas, oder besser gesagt… jemanden.

Amy taumelte zurück, verlor das Gleichgewicht und wartete mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf die unvermeidliche, unsanfte Landung.

Sie kam nicht.

Amy blinzelte und blickte direkt in ein Paar rubinroter Augen.

Ein erschrockenes „Oh!" entfuhr ihr.

Shadow zog sie wortlos wieder auf die Beine und ließ ihr Handgelenk los.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Amy ihre Sprache wieder fand. Allerdings nicht unbedingt die richtigen Worte. „Kannst du nicht besser aufpassen?"

Shadow hob eine Augenbraue. „Seltsame Art dich zu bedanken."

Sie schnaubte. "Wofür? Das du mich beinahe umgerannt hättest?"

„Ich würde eher sagen dafür, dass ich dich nicht hab` hinknallen lassen."

„Hmpf".

Er sah sie einen Moment lang schweigend an, winkte dann ab und ging an ihr vorbei.

„Hey! Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach abhauen!" Amy stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Ich war noch nicht fertig!", rief sie ihm nach. Keine Reaktion. "Männer…" Amy fuhr auf den Absatz herum und stapfte lautstark vor sich hinschimpfend davon. Einige Passanten warfen ihr verwunderte Blicke zu, doch Amy war zu aufgebracht um sich groß darum zu kümmern. Shadow sah ihr eine Weile von der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite aus nach und ging dann kopfschüttelnd weiter.

(Amy)

„Miss Amy! Miss Amy!"

Ich stoppte meine Schimpftriarde und sah mich um.

Cream lief winkend auf mich zu und schleifte ihre Mutter hinter sich her.

„Hallo Cream." Ich lächelte sie freundlich an und beschloss mich nicht weiter über den Vorfall zu ärgern. „Tut mir Leid, Amy. Als sie dich gesehen hat, war sie nicht mehr zu bremsen." Vanilla schien etwas außer Atem zu sein. Cream ließ das Handgelenk ihrer Mutter los und sprang aufgeregt vor mir auf und ab.

„Ich muss dir unbedingt was erzählen!" Die kindliche Freude in ihrem Blick erinnerte mich an mich selbst in ihrem Alter. Mein Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Darf ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten, Amy?" Ich wandte mich Vanilla zu. „Ja?" „Kannst du vielleicht für eine Stunde auf sie aufpassen? Ich muss noch ein paar Besorgungen machen, aber ich glaube das würde dem kleinen Wirbelwind hier schnell zu langweilig werden." Sie wuschelte ihrer Tochter liebevoll durchs Haar. Ich nickte. „Natürlich, lass dir nur Zeit." „Vielen Dank, Amy! Cream, in einer Stunde bin ich wieder da. Sei bitte brav und tu, was Amy dir sagt." „Bin ich doch immer, Mama! Außerdem bin ich kein kleines Baby mehr." Vanilla gab ihr seufzend einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, schenkte mir noch ein dankbares Lächeln und eilte davon.

Ich nahm Cream bei der Hand. „Also, was wolltest du mir denn so dringend sagen?" „Du errätst nie was ich gerade gemacht hab!" Sie kicherte und hopste aufgedreht neben mir her.

"Lass mich mal überlegen… Nein, da musst du mir schon auf die Sprünge helfen."

„Ich war ganz alleine Eis laufen, und ich bin nicht mal hingefallen!"

Sie überlegte kurz. „Naja, vielleicht ein oder zwei Mal, aber ansonsten war ich richtig gut! Hoffentlich werde ich bald so gut wie du!"

„Wer weiß. Vielleicht sogar besser", gab ich zurück und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Ungefähr zwei Stunden später kam Amy endlich zu Hause an und ließ sich erleichtert auf`s Sofa fallen. Auch wenn sie gerne mit Cream zusammen war, die Kleine redete für ihre zarten 10 Jahre erstaunlich viel. Sie war zwar selbst auch nicht gerade eine ruhige Persönlichkeit, aber mit Cream`s Ausdauer konnte nicht einmal sie mithalten.

Amy lehnte sich zurück und ging in Gedanken noch einmal ihren Tagesablauf durch.

Die übliche Jagd nach Sonic, ihr kurzes, leider weniger erfolgreiches Gespräch mit ihm, der anschließende Besuch bei Blaze,…

Bei der Erinnerung an den wortwörtlichen Zusammenstoß mit Shadow verzog sie leicht das Gesicht. Warum hatte sie ihn eigentlich so angeschnauzt? Im Nachhinein tat es ihr sogar ein wenig leid.

Immerhin war er nicht der Einzige, in den sie im Laufe dieser Woche hineingerannt war. Genauer betrachtet, passierte ihr das fast ständig.

Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, umso peinlicher wurde es ihr.

Amy schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf die Uhr. Halb sieben, also noch viel zu früh, um schlafen zu gehen. Dennoch rappelte sie sich auf und sah gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Inzwischen war es stockdunkel draußen, Sterne waren keine zu sehen.

Zum Fernsehen oder lesen war sie noch viel zu aufgedreht.

Im Zimmer war es warm und leicht stickig. Sie trat ans Fenster und öffnete es einen Spalt. Kühle Nachtluft wehte ihr entgegen und strich ihre Haare zurück.

Sollte sie noch einen kleinen Spaziergang machen?

Die Straßen waren verlassen, bei diesen Temperaturen wagte sich niemand um diese Uhrzeit noch nach draußen. Amy begann zu bezweifeln, ob der Spaziergang tatsächlich eine so gute Idee gewesen war wie sie Anfangs noch gedacht hatte.

Gedankenversunken streifte sie eine Weile umher, bis sie schließlich in eine ihr unbekannte Gegend gelang. Sie bog um die nächste Ecke, ging ein Stück gerade aus, nur um dann zu realisieren, dass sie direkt in einer Sackgasse gelandet war.

„Na super….", murmelte sie und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als hinter ihr eine grölende Männerstimme ertönte. „Hey Süße, was machst`n du so alleine hier in dieser gottverlassenen Gegend?" Amy erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

Sie hatte Angst davor, sich umzusehen, aber was blieb ihr anderes übrig?

„Hey Rush, vielleicht sollten wir der Kleinen etwas Gesellschaft leisten.", meldete sich eine weitere Stimme.

Amy lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, ihr Herz begann zu rasen.

Schließlich brachte sie es irgendwie fertig, sich aus ihrer Starre zu lösen und sich mit einer abgehackten Bewegung umzudrehen.

Ein Stück vor ihr standen zwei schmierig aussehende Hedgehogs und grinsten sie breit an. Ihre Klamotten waren zerschlissen, in der Hand hielten beide jeweils eine halbvolle Bierflasche.

„Was ist los Babe, hatt`s dir die Sprache verschlagen?", lallte der Erste und grinste noch dämlicher. Amy wich nach hinten zurück und holte ihren Hammer hervor.

„I-ich warne euch, bleibt bloß weg, o-oder ich muss davon Gebrauch machen."

Die Beiden sahen sie einen Moment lang irritiert an, bevor sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. „Na so was, anstatt Pfefferspray haben die Tussis jetzt schon Hammer bei sich! Was sagst du dazu, Kumpel?" Der Zweite verpasste seinem Kumpanen namens Rush einen scherzhaften Rippenstoß, nahm einen letzten Schluck aus seiner Flasche und holte aus. Amy schrie leise auf, als diese ein paar Zentimeter neben ihr klirrend an der Wand zerbrach. „Bist du verrückt?", rief sie leicht hysterisch.

„Jetzt hab dich doch nicht so." Die Beiden setzten sich in Bewegung und gingen langsam auf sie zu. „Genau, wir wollen doch bloß ein bisschen Spaß haben."

Amy wollte um Hilfe schreien, doch sie brachte keinen Ton hervor.

„Das war`s…", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Zitternd drückte sie sich dichter gegen die Hausmauer.

Nur noch ein paar Meter, und sie hatten sie erreicht.

Plötzlich erstarrten die zwei mitten in der Bewegung und blickten mit aufgerissenen Augen Richtung Himmel. Amy folgte ihren Blicken und hielt den Atem an.

Eine dunkle Gestalt schwang sich vom Dach über ihnen, sauste im freien Fall durch die Luft und landete ohne das leiseste Geräusch zwischen ihr und den Typen.

„Hab` ich euch nicht gesagt ihr sollt´ euch verziehen."

Amy musste keine Hellseherin sein um zu erkennen, wem diese unverkennbare Stimme gehörte.

Shadow richtete sich langsam auf und funkelte die Beiden verärgert an.

Sie wichen ein Stück zurück.

„Alter, warum musst du uns eigentlich immer den Spaß verderben? Kümmere dich gefälligst um deinen eigenen Dre…." Weiter kam der Hedgehog nicht.

Shadow holte aus und verpasste ihm einen Faustschlag mitten ins Gesicht, so dass er mehrere Meter weit nach hinten geschleudert wurde und dort bewusstlos liegen blieb.

„Das…..war ein Fehler", sagte Rush, und hielt Shadow drohend die Faust vors Gesicht. „Du hast Recht", gab dieser zurück, packte den vollkommen perplexen Hedgehog an der Kehle und ließ ihn en paar Zentimeter über dem Boden baumeln.

Nach Luft ringend zappelte dieser hilflos umher und versuchte vergeblich, sich zu befreien. „Es war ein Fehler dass ihr euch mit mir angelegt habt." Ein leises Knurren ertönte. „Hab ich mich letztes Mal etwa nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt?" Er verstärkte seinen Griff. „Und wenn ich euch auch nur noch ein einziges Mal bei so etwas erwischen sollte" - sein Blick fiel kurz auf Amy-„werdet ihr euch wünschen, nie aus eurem Rattenloch herausgekrochen zu sein. Kapiert?"

Rush keuchte erschrocken auf. „Hast du das verstanden?", knurrte Shadow und schüttelte ihn ein wenig. Der Hedgehog nickte abgehackt.

Eine kurze Pause entstand.

„Gut, und jetzt verzieh dich." Shadow zog seine Hand zurück, und Rush landete unsanft auf den Knien. Er griff sich hustend an die Kehle.

Als ein weiteres Knurren ertönte, sprang er wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf, warf sich seinen immer noch besinnungslosen Kumpel über die Schulter und rannte fluchtartig davon.

„Erbärmliche Idioten…..", grummelte Shadow leise vor sich hin.

Dann wandte er sich leicht zögernd an Amy. „Alles klar bei dir?"

Amy brachte nicht mehr als ein heiseres „Ja" zustande.

Shadow musterte sie aufmerksam. „Schaffst du es allein nach Hause?"

Amy überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann mechanisch den Kopf. Der Schock lähmte sie weiterhin. Shadow seufzte und trat auf sie zu. Noch ehe Amy wusste, was er tat, hatte er ihr auch schon buchstäblich den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen und fing sie auf, bevor sie mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte.

Erschrocken klammerte sie sich an ihn. „Tut mir Leid…." murmelte er und sah ihr dann fest in die Augen. „Bereit?" Amy schluckte und nickte dann.

„CHAOS CONTROL!"

Ein gleißender Lichtblitz verschluckte die beiden, und nur wenige Sekunden später war die Gasse verlassen.


	5. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Es war, als würde die Welt um sie herum explodieren.

Das Licht blendete sie und tauchte alles um sie herum in einen Strahl gleißend grünen Lichts.

Amy kniff die Augen fest zu, ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl ergriff sie.

Wenige Sekunden später war alles ruhig.

Shadow sah sich kurz um und stellte Amy dann betont langsam wieder auf die Beine.

Sie schwankte und hielt sich weiterhin mit geschlossenen Augen an ihm fest.

Er räusperte sich. „Du…. Kannst jetzt loslassen."

Amy hob blinzelnd den Kopf und sah sich einen Moment lang unsicher um.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie zu begreifen schien, wo sie sich befanden.

„Woher… weißt du wo ich wohne?" Ihre Stimme zitterte. Sie war kreidebleich.

„Gar nicht. Das ist auch vollkommen unwichtig. Ich muss lediglich an den Ort denken, an den ich will.

Der Rest erledigt sich bei Chaos Control von selbst."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Amy schien zu bemerken, dass sie sich immer noch an ihm fest hielt, und trat hastig einen Schritt zurück. Wenigstens bekamen ihre Wangen nun wieder etwas Farbe. Sie stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück und sackte zusammen. Shadow fing sie mühelos auf. „Huh! So was…..", murmelte sie und runzelte die Stirn. „Ist dir schlecht?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und rappelte sich etwas wackelig wieder auf. „Nur…leicht schwindelig. Halb so wild." Er sah nicht überzeugt aus, nickte aber lediglich.

Amy schwankte ein wenig, schüttelte aber den Kopf, als Shadow vorsichtshalber einen Schritt auf sie zumachte. „Schon gut. Ich glaub, ich schaff`s alleine."

Er schwieg, ließ sie aber dennoch nicht aus den Augen.

„Wer…waren diese Kerle?"

Shadow sah Richtung Horizont. „Nur zwei unbedeutende Taschendiebe.

Sie gehören zu einer Bande, die schon seit einiger Zeit für Unruhe in dieser Gegend sorgt.

Ich habe sie schon öfter bei so was erwischt. Heute war es allerdings das erste Mal, dass ich handgreiflich werden musste." Er biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Nächstes Mal springe ich allerdings nicht mehr so zimperlich mit ihnen um."

Seine Augen blitzten auf, und ein verschlagenes Lächeln umspielte für einen kurzen Augenblick seine Lippen.

Amy erinnerte sich, mit welcher Leichtigkeit er Rush und seinen Kumpel außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, und erschauderte. Wenn das hier tatsächlich noch harmlos gewesen war, wagte sie sich kaum vorzustellen was den beiden blühte, wenn sie Shadow wirklich noch einmal unterkommen sollten.

Sie hatte gesehen wozu er fähig war, wenn er seine komplette Kraft einsetzte.

Und einen sehr kurzen Moment lang fragte sie sich ob es vielleicht klüger wäre,

ihn mehr zu fürchten als die beiden zwielichtigen Hedgehogs.

Amy schüttelte den Gedanken ab, bevor sie ihn überhaupt zu Ende gedacht hatte.

Das war lächerlich.

Er würde ihr nichts tun, wieso sollte er auch…?

Shadow schien ihren Blick zu spüren und wandte sich wieder an sie.

Er schien ihre Gedanken erraten zu haben. „Hast du Angst?

„Vor dir?"

Er nickte.

Amy überlegte eine Weile und schüttelte dann den Kopf, „Nein."

Seine Augen verengten sich ein wenig. „Wirklich."

Es war keine direkte Frage, aber Amy nickte dennoch zustimmend.

„Na dann…" Er ging in die Hocke, stieß sich ohne große Kraftaufwendung vom Boden ab und landete ein Stück über ihr auf dem Hausdach.

„Ach, und Amy." Er sah sie noch einmal über die Schulter hinweg an. „Tu mir einen Gefallen und geh nachts nicht mehr alleine raus." Dann verschwand er in der Dunkelheit.

„Warte!" Amy streckte die Hand aus, doch er war bereits weg.

„Danke…", flüsterte sie.

Dann drehte sie sich um und ging eilig ins Haus.

Shadow wartete, bis Amy im Haus verschwunden war.

Sein Blick war unergründlich, doch ein halbes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.


	6. Chapter 5

*Kapitel 5*

„Amy? Amy!"

Blaze rüttelte sie leicht an der Schulter.

„Huh?" Das Hedgehogmädchen wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

Ihre Freundin sah sie einen Moment lang skeptisch an.

„Also, was hältst du davon?"

Amy hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. „Wovon?"

„Na, von dem Kleid!" Seufzend verschränkte Blaze die Arme vor der Brust und legte den Kopf schief.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Amy begriff. „Dem…..OH! Ach so….. Sieht super aus."

„Das hast du bei den letzten beiden auch gesagt… Amy, was ist los mit dir?"

Blaze setzte sich neben sie und nahm ihre Hand. „Was hast du? Komm, ich bin deine Freundin, du kannst es mir ruhig erzählen."

Amy schüttelte bloß den Kopf und rang sich ein Lächeln für sie ab.

„Es ist nichts, was sollte denn schon sein? Los, wir brauchen beide noch ein Kleid für morgen! Lass uns besser keine Zeit mehr vertrödeln!" Blaze wollte etwas erwidern, aber Amy ließ ihr keine Gelegenheit dazu. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schnappte sie sich scheinbar wahllos ein paar Kleider und verschwand eilig in der Umkleide.

Ihre Freundin schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und folgte dann ihrem Beispiel.

Sie wusste, dass Amy etwas beschäftigte, aber wenn sie so drauf war konnte man einfach nicht mit ihr reden. Nun ja, sie würde es schon noch früh genug erfahren.

Am darauf folgenden Morgen ging Amy mit einer riesigen Einkaufstüte die Straße entlang. Ihre Gedanken waren bereits bei der Tanzveranstaltung heute Abend.

Sie würde in einem Anwesen am Rande der Stadt stattfinden, reingelassen wurde man nur mit einer Einladung und passender Abendgarderobe. Sie kannte die Besitzerin, eine aufgeweckte Fledermaus namens Clara. Amy hatte eine Zeit lang in ihrem Cafè gearbeitet, kurz bevor sie den Job als Sängerin in einem Nachtclub angenommen hatte. Die beiden hatten trotzdem noch Kontakt zueinander, daher war sie auch eine der Ersten gewesen, der Clara mit den Worten:

„Damit unter all diesen eingebildeten Hotelerben wenigstens eine dabei ist, mit der man sich normal unterhalten kann. Und bring ruhig ein paar deiner kleinen Freunde mit, Schätzchen!", und einem Zwinkern die Einladung überreicht hatte.

Tja, aus den paar Freunden waren inzwischen doch bloß zwei geworden.

Blaze und Rouge, die sich ihnen im letzten Moment noch angeschlossen hatte.

Auch sie war eine alte Freundin von Clara. Sie hatten beide eine Designerschule besucht und sich in den gemeinsamen Kursen angefreundet. Während Rouge schnell die Begeisterung verlor, war Clara von Anfang an Feuer und Flamme und hatte die Schule als einzige mit Sehr Gutem Erfolg abgeschlossen.

Inzwischen war sie eine bekannte Modedesignerin und leitete nebenbei noch ein paar Cafès und Boutiquen in der Stadt.

Während Amy so in Gedanken versunken die Straße überquerte, glaubte sie für einen kurzen Moment, Sonic`s Stimme zu hören.

Amy blieb stehen und lauschte.

Ja, schon wieder!

Das war eindeutig Sonic!

Und er schien nicht alleine zu sein. Amy folgte dem Klang seiner Stimme. Sie kam aus einer kleinen Seitengasse.

Irgendetwas sagte ihr, es wäre besser umzukehren.

Eine Art düstere Vorahnung.

Sie sollte Recht behalten.

Noch bevor sie die nächste Ecke erreicht hatte, schnappte sie bereits einen Teil des Gespräches auf. Amy erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

„Ach, Sonic, wer wird denn so nachtragend sein?"

„Ich frage dich zum letzten Mal, Fiona, was willst du?"

Ein leises Kichern ertönte.

„Du hast dich wirklich kein bisschen verändert. Immer noch so misstrauisch wie eh und je." Leise Schritte ertönten.

Die Neugier siegte, und Amy lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke. Sonic stand ein Stück entfernt mit dem Rücken zu ihr.

Fiona Fox umkreiste ihn langsam.

Seine Haltung war angespannt, und Amy hätte zu gern seinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen. Was wollte diese falsche Schlange von ihrem Sonikku?

„Du hast dich auch kaum verändert. Immer noch dieselbe, von sich selbst überzeugte Ignorantin wie früher."

Fiona lachte leise. „Autsch. Jetzt hast du`s mir aber gezeigt."

„Immer wieder gerne", gab Sonic zurück.

Fiona seufzte. „Immer noch nachtragend?"

Sonic schnaubte. „Lass mal sehen: du hast meine Freunde und mich hintergangen, Scourge zur Macht verholfen nur um ihn dann ebenfalls im Stich zu lassen, hast zusammen mit den Destructix für Chaos gesorgt, bist eine verlogene Diebin,… ist das genügend Antwort für dich?"

Fiona seufzte. „Ich weiß ja dass ich nicht so eine weiße Weste habe wie deine anderen kleinen Freunde, aber sollte nicht jeder eine zweite Chance bekommen?"

„Du hattest deine Chance."

Fiona trat langsam auf ihn zu und blieb stehen. Sonic wich nicht zurück.

„Was ist mit all den guten Zeiten die wir hatten? Denkst du etwa gar nicht mehr daran?" Sonic schwieg eine Weile. „Nun ja…. ." Er wirkte verunsichert.

„Du weißt, dass ich versucht habe, dasselbe in dir zu finden wie in Scourge.

Und du hast versucht dasselbe in mir zu finden wie in deiner Prinzessin."

„Ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen, nicht wahr?", ertönte hinter ihr eine neue Stimme.

Als ob Amy vorhin nicht schon angespannt genug gewesen wäre.

Die Lage hier spitzte sich deutlich zu.

Fiona`s Lächeln schien zu gefrieren, ihre Augen verengten sich ein wenig.

„Na, was sagt man denn dazu." Sie drehte sich betont langsam um und lachte gekünstelt. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht."

Sally Acorn stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und schenkte Fiona einen eisigen Blick.

„Ich wiederhole mich zwar nicht gern, aber hierfür mache ich eine Ausnahme. Pfoten weg von meinem Freund, Fiona."

Amy glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Ihren… Freund?

Fiona warf ihr Haar zurück und würdigte Sally keines Blickes, als sie an ihr vorbeistolzierte. Am anderen Ende der Gasse blieb sie noch einmal stehen.

„Ach, übrigens. Ich soll dir etwas vom Boss ausrichten, Süßer. Wenn sich noch einmal jemand von euch in unser Gebiet vorwagen sollte…"

„Moment mal, was?"

Fiona betrachtete kritisch ihre manikürten Fingernägel.

Das Ganze hier schien sie allmählich zu langweilen.

„Vorgestern haben Rush und Jumper eine von euch in unserem Territorium erwischt.

Dieses nervige rosa Hedgehogmädchen, uhm….., wie hieß sie gleich nochmal?"

„Amy Rose?", gab Sally überrascht zurück.

„Genau."

„Was macht Amy in so einer Gegend?", murmelte Sonic.

Die Frage war mehr an ihn selbst gerichtet.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Sie kann jedenfalls froh sein, dass jemand sie da rausgeboxt hat."

„Und wer?", fragte Sally stirnrunzelnd.

Fiona seufzte genervt. „Sehe ich etwa so aus, als würde mich das interessieren?"

Sonic und Sally sahen sich einen Moment lang an.

Dann wandte er sich wieder an Fiona.

„Sag deinem Boss, wer auch immer er sein mag, wenn er etwas zu sagen hat soll er gefälligst selber herkommen und nicht seine Handlanger vorschicken."

Fiona`s Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur eisiger. „Oh, keine Sorge. Das kommt schon noch früh genug."

Dann ging sie ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Sally schnaubte.

„Reg dich nicht auf, Liebste. Sie ist es nicht wert.", murmelte Sonic und nahm ihre Hand.

Amy verspürte einen schmerzhaften Stich in ihrem Herzen.

„Wann willst du es ihr eigentlich?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Wann willst du Amy endlich das mit uns sagen. Ich finde es nicht richtig, dass du sie anlügst."

Sonic seufzte. „Keine Sorge. Ich sage es ihr heute Abend auf der Tanzparty. Ich hoffe bloß, sie macht keine Szene…."

Da wurde es Amy zu viel. Sie wirbelte herum, ließ dabei ihre Einkaufstüte fallen und rannte blindlings davon. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, was sie da gerade gesehen hatte.

Sie wollte es nicht glauben.

Der Schmerz schnürte ihr schier die Luft ab.

Mit schrecklicher Gewissheit brannte sich etwas in ihr Herz, eine Tatsache, die ihr eigentlich schon vor langer Zeit hätte klar werden sollen:

Sonic würde sie nie lieben.


End file.
